Contato da U. L. Paper
O Contato referido como Agente ULP em Grand Theft Auto Online, é um agente sênior da United Liberty Paper que aparece como personagem principal em Grand Theft Auto IV, personagem secundário em Grand Theft Auto V e em Grand Theft Auto Online, como parte da atualização "O Golpe do Juízo Final". Anteriormente Em algum momento anterior a 2008, ele tornou-se um agente secreto do governo e começou a trabalhar para o United Liberty Paper, posteriormente revelado ser uma fachada para a International Affairs Agency (IAA). Ele nasceu em algum momento entre 1943 e 1963 e menciona uma carreira militar passada no Exército dos EUA. Ele tem uma histórico de trabalho com traficantes de drogas na costa oeste da América e tem laços históricos com russos desde o final dos anos 80 e início dos anos 90, quando começaram a emigrar para a América com passaportes israelenses. Por sua própria admissão, ele foi "o primeiro a entrar (para a Rússia) em 91 e o primeiro a sair em 11". Ele também tem um histórico de operações durante as guerras iugoslavas enquanto fala sérvio (para Niko). ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' O contato chantageia Niko Bellic para trabalhar para a U.L. Paper depois que Niko descobre que sua namorada, Michelle (Karen), era um agente designado para monitorá-lo. O contato então dá a Niko várias tarefas que geralmente incluem matar pessoas que são "supostamente" ligados a um poderoso grupo terrorista. Ele também tem que encobrir algumas das atividades do contato, como matar um homem que sabia sobre a organização, matando um outro homem que financiou planos terroristas e roubar um helicóptero do grupo terrorista para matar mais um homem que financiou as atividades do grupo. Durante as missões do Contato da U.L Paper, ele diz a Niko que, no reembolso por sua cooperação, ele vai encontrar o homem que Niko tanto procura na America. Ele acaba mantendo essa promessa até o final do jogo, quando ele entrega Darko Brevic para Niko no Francis International Airport. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' O contato (Creditado como United Paper Man) faz sua primeira aparição no Grand Theft Auto V na missão "Fazendo Macaquices". Ele aparece novamente mais tarde na missão "O Encerramento", onde fica sujeito a escolha do jogador se quer matar ele ou deixar ele viver. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' O Golpe do Juízo Final Em 2017, ele faz uma aparição no Ato 2 do golpe, no qual foi sequestrado pelos russos e mantido em cativeiro em uma fundição no leste de Los Santos. O jogador e seus membros da equipe são obrigados a tira-lo da fundição e levá-lo para um local seguro, onde ele será cuidado pela equipe de segurança de Avon. Posteriormente no Ato 3, o jogador e sua equipe precisam ajudar o Agente ULP a retornar à IAA. Os jogadores precisam escoltá-lo em seu Havok de Procopio Beach até o esconderijo da IAA, usando um Carro-Rampa e um Chernobog para lutar contra os mercenários da Cliffford, que estão em Valkyries e Dubsta 6x6s. Após a conclusão, Phoenicia Rackman expressa seu alívio pelo trabalho bem-feito e identifica ULP com o nome "Bernard", dizendo-lhe para permanecer seguro após o evento, ao qual Lester reage com uma pergunta "Bernard?". Missões ''GTA IV'' *Wrong is Right (Chefe) *Portrait of a Killer (Chefe) *Dust Off (Chefe) *Paper Trail (Voz/Chefe) *Weekend at Florian's (Voz) *Payback (Voz) *Liquidize the Assets *That Special Someone (Voz/Chefe) ''GTA V'' *Fazendo Macaquices *O Encerramento (Morte não-canônica) ''GTA Online'' *The Bogdan Problem - Rescue ULP *The Doomsday Scenario - Escort ULP Galeria U.L.P.C._Monkey_Business.jpg United_Liberty_Paper_Contact_Death.jpg ETF_AtandoCabos.jpg Wrong_is_Right_5.PNG ULP_Contect-GTAIV-Artwork.png CharlesDoberman-GTAV.PNG Navegação }} Categoria:Personagens do GTA IV Categoria:Personagens do GTA V Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens da Era HD Categoria:Personagens da Série Grand Theft Auto Categoria:Personagens Secundários Categoria:Personagens opcionalmente mortos Categoria:Antagonistas Categoria:Personagens do GTA Online